project_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
A hitchhiker guide to the Restoration
Quest lines brief Main questline Sawmill->Market->Processing Shop->Freedom->Factory->Outlet/Press->Falling Tower->Halt->Power Station->Talk with Tramp At this spot main line splits in 2: #Bunker->Bunker 2nd floor->SuperComputer->Transport Module->New territory #Greenhouse->Food Plant->Glassworks->Drink Plant->Tree->Road->Furnace->More tree->Selection lab There are also forks that leads to building of other monuments, but it's generally dead ends. There is also 2 separate quest lines : #Stele/Launchers #Knight's Castle Daily tasks to avoid #Any task asking for decodes, don't do it because you'll miss the black box for main quest line #Any task with 0 15px and 0 you'll loose what is asked and get nothing in return General ideas: *Build press before Trade Outlet. Seriously! You need some of press' products to finish outlet. *Consider you need 5 light bulbs for greenhouse, that are produced in Glassworks. It can be aquired from collection and/or via requests to high level people. *Speak up in chat, add other people and tell them you've added them. Also check your fans page on kongregate to add ones who added you silently (also - if you're with private profile - un-private it, so you can send and receive gifts and visit friends). *Do not pre-build Big tree repairs' reqs or pre-repair it w/o quest... You will have to re-make all required materials again to progress by quest. Things you collect in your place: Sulphur *'Never sell it!' *Always build Mine of Fossils as soon as possible! *4 fossil mines: 2 @start place, 1 @ halt, 1 @ plane crash site, with an alternate site in the Mine Field. *You will need to make ~130-140 explosives for Bunker questing, each requires 10 sulphur to make, 20 Dynamite (6 sulphur), endless amount of fire (1 sulphur each) and some other items like glue. *Total sulphur is estimated to be ~2000 give or take 100-200. *Sulphur sources are: Mine of Fossils, Launcher (disassembly provides 1 sulphur), forest mines can give 1, you have a chance to get it digging in tires/Trash piles. Water *'Don't sell water', always try to get more. *Sources: 2 water plants, water bush/tree in ressource tab (very energy and coin expensive), water bushes/trees in the Rare Forest, Water Tower (Lv50 + 175 stamps), collections. *Don't grow plants for sale (except Tomatoes in the endgame) *Once you get to Greenhouse - you will need a lot (speaking of 3-5k) of water to grow all the plants you need for Greenhouse/Food Plant/Drink Plant quests. *You also need a lot of water for Explosives. *If you feel that you have too much water - grow Water Stuff to sell safely *Wood, plastic, glass, rubber, scrap metal are basic resources you'll get clearing your place/visiting friends, income will be far greater than you can sell. *Coal is only used to make pesticides, but it's 2 times. *Diamonds, silver are also safe to sell (need 24 diamonds for drink plant, 36 silver for supercomputer, some silver for mirror production for quests, stop selling silver once you get to new territory, will need silver for foil production). *Oil can be sold to 0 till you hit the bunker, then it will be needed for dynamite (don't sell 'til you finish 20 dynamite making quest, then you will need 52 for Transport Module). Stuff that drops from pests/planes *Metal Sheet: Never, ever sell them. You will need it often for buildings (total 266), it drops good, but then you will need even more! At new territories, you will need 60 to make 20 *gas cylinders for shack alone. Also used to make eco battery, light bulbs, foil... Total requirements for metal sheets is ~600-700, maybe more. *Paper: keep 40, sell the rest, will need it for dynamite and food (Decoding from the supercomputer takes 40), request rate is low. *Cast Iron: keep 5 for Factory, after factory built - make wrenches from it. As of last patch - selling it and getting gifts of bats/pipes is more profitable (imo) *Wrenches: Keep 30, sell the rest. Will need 5-6x for opening each Storage capsules in Bunker, and will need 48 for supercomputer. *Mirrors: Sell it down to 6. Will need 1 for power station, 6 for Glassworks. *Cogs: you will need a lot of it to make fittings/springs (not counting water tower and late monuments you need 24 fittings and 15 springs, that's 48+50 cogs needed. Also will need to make 32 chisels @new territory, that's 32 fittings = 64 cogs. And you will need 70 cogs total for buildings. *Nuts: will need 40 for buildings and then 20 for gas cylinders for farmer' shack. *Wire: don't ever sell wire! You'll need a lot of it for making other items and it's 4 fires to make 1. Just don't ever sell it! *Rubies: You need just 124 rubies for all microcircuits you have to make. So - if you got more than 124 - sell it easily. And if you don't you better not! *Ventilators: You need 35, everything above that number is for sale. Collections: *Early on: "6 old coins, 7 phones" then "2 bottle caps". *After making Processing Shop: "1 pest parts". *In chain between Factory and Press: "4 watches" *After Falling Tower and before Halt: "4 lighters/8 beer caps" *After Power Station: 10 of any collection *After getting to dump zone: 3 coin collections (optional) *In Bunker: 2 fireman collections (optional) *After Drink Plant: 10 of any collection *At furnace building: 2 flowers/5 musical instruments (optional) *At new territory bus station: 8 auto-parts *At new territory zone 4: 6 lighters/8 watches/12 cell phones (optional) *At Knight's Castle end: 2 weapons/1 armor (optional) *In Stele/Launcher line: 7 pest parts (optional) *You will need 18 fireman' hoses @big tree step2, but it's 1 stamp to buy 1 hose, which is good deal compared to collection reward (4 Gel/10 energy), so I won't recommend holding on it. Category:Guide